Technical Field
The present application relates to devices that receive and record content.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a user may schedule a television program to be recorded and, before viewing the recording of the television program, the user may view the ending of the television program as it is being broadcast or re-broadcast. This can result in the ending of the television program being spoiled for the user. For example, the user may schedule a soccer game to be recorded and subsequently, before the user has viewed the recording of the soccer game, the user may change the channel displayed by his television to a channel on which the soccer game is being broadcast and see or hear the final score, which can spoil the soccer game for the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and devices that protect users from spoilers.